


Dean's Gay Thing

by arinwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a very glamorous way of coming out as bisexual. Castiel appreciates this very much...maybe a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Gay Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> Request: How about this: Dean Winchester shocks everyone in school when he starts making out with the new boy (not Cas!) in the cafeteria in front of everyone, coming out as bisexual. Cas had never really given Dean adored-by-everyone Winchester much thought, but damn he looked hot being ravished like that. And what made Cas squirm even more was the fact that Dean seemed to love being dominated. So a few weeks later, Cas catches him after school, just wanting to talk, but it’s getting really clear really fast that Dean would rather sit on Cas’ cock instead of start their relationship off with a simple friendship.

There was a new kid. A terrified looking, gay, new kid. His name was Aaron, and Dean felt bad for the guy. The reason Dean felt bad for the kid was that he hadn’t intended to come out as openly gay in his first week, it was that douchebag Michael who had outed him on his third day. Sure, Dean pretended to be friends with the douche-crowd, but the way they were treating Aaron was downright disgusting and he was not about to just sit back and let it happen. He waited until lunch, he wanted a crowd.

It was show time.

The circumstances were perfect in the cafeteria, a group of people slowly closing in on the new kid in question with sickening enjoyment on their faces while Aaron laughed nervously. “H-hey, guys? I’m not uh-“ An unknown guy of complete douche-baggery shoved him at least two feet to the left with an impressive amount of force, giving Dean the perfect chance to step in with a few words of his own as he stepped in front of Aaron like some sort of human shield, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner. “Jesus, give the guy a break, he’s gay, not an axe murderer.” His ‘friend’ Michael shot him a dirty look, stepping just a little closer.

“Why are you defending the little fag, you bat for his team or something?” The idiot chuckled with a huge stupid grin on his face at the thought of Dean Winchester liking dick. He was a stereotypical straight-as-an-arrow guy who all the chicks liked. That’s why everyone in cafeteria stared wide-eyed when Dean backed himself up against the nearest wall, pulling Aaron against him as their lips smashed together messily. Even then everyone expected it to be quick, to prove a point, but they were really going at it, Aaron’s hands even sliding down to Dean’s ass as they full-on made out in front of an audience.

One glance around the room and you wouldn’t have noticed, but Castiel Novak was one of the most interested onlookers, his mouth hanging open just slightly as he sported a confident half-chub in his pants at the sight. Jesus, that boy was hot. He had always thought of Dean as a colossal, stuck-up idiot but wow, he was getting downright ravished by that new kid. The fact that Dean was obviously some shade of homosexual, however, wasn’t what bothered him, it was how much he enjoyed being pushed up against that damn wall. When the two finally pulled apart they looked slightly discombobulated, the poor new kid obviously trying to fathom what he had just done. Dean just smiled back as Aaron tried to catch his breath. “Wow...uh who-“

Dean patted Aaron on the cheek, a much-too-satisfied grin washing over his features. “The name’s Dean.” The new kid went to take his hands away from the other boy’s ass, but Dean stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist and redirecting the hands back to their original position. Cas’ mouth was watering from across the room at how much Dean seemed to enjoy those hands planted firmly on his ass, and he could’ve sworn that he saw the boy wink before letting Aaron’s hands go. “You’re welcome.” The newly gay- er…bisexual Dean Winchester detached himself from the new kid and walked away, leaving a look of shock and disgust plastered on his now ex-friend’s faces.

Cas knew one thing, he at least had to try and make friends with that guy, even if there was a slim chance that he’d actually get a piece of that ass.

-x x x x x-

Well, Cas knew one thing. He was being a giant wuss about actually talking to Dean. It had been about two weeks since he had witnessed the cafeteria incident, and he was no less interested in the guy than before. He obviously had to do something about it soon, maybe stop jerking off to the thought of those green eyes looking up at him while he- no. He was gonna stop thinking about doing unspeakable things to Dean Winchester, that was why he was waiting right outside of the doors when school ended, hoping to catch Dean on his way out and talk. Have a serious, civilized, and friendly conversation- that was until the boy in question walked out of the school, a spring in his step and a shit-eating grin on his face when he spotted the beautiful, blue-eyed Castiel waiting for him. “So, angel face, r’you just standing there just to look pretty?”

Cas was slightly startled when he looked up from his phone to find Dean no more than a few inches in front of him, a little too distracted by the slightly taller boy licking his lips with apparently no idea of how unlawfully attractive he was. “Oh…uh- Hello, Dean.” He attempted to look unaffected by the other boy’s overly apparent closeness, but he couldn’t stop his unconscious nervous body language from leaking through. The way he felt about Dean Winchester was just…a pathetic crush, a horribly pathetic crush. “I uh- what you did the other week for Aaron was pretty cool, and I’ve just been thinking that maybe you’re not a dick an-“ Castiel was cut off by a chuckle and a less than friendly hand on his shoulder.

“You really know how to flatter a guy, Cas.” Dean saw the blood rush to Castiel’s face, and for a split second he felt a little guilty about the embarrassment he was causing. God, that guy had the weirdest effect on him, made him feel actual emotions…gross.

Cas pushed the hand resting on his shoulder off gently, avoiding Dean’s gaze. “Geez, I already fucked up, didn’t I? I fucked up...-I didn’t mean to…” He let out a sigh, sitting on the bench next to where they were standing and resting his head in his hands. “You weren’t a dick, you just hung out with dicks. Can we start over?” Dean sat on the bench next to Cas with a look of amusement on his face at the other boy’s turmoil, nodding for him to try and better explain his thought. “I think you’re cool and we should like- be friends or something. My parents are out of town, so we could hang out of you want to- unless that’s weird, is that weird?”

Dean couldn’t help but fucking swoon at how adorable Cas was being, the way he sounded so nervous and eager to please. But he couldn’t help but hold out hope that Castiel had been thinking about him in the same gross, sexual way that he was. “Yeah, that sounds cool but- don’t you want to uh…fuck?” Dean slid closer to the other boy on the bench, biting his lip and looking a little too seductively into his eyes for it to be normal. Sure, he was being a bit blunt but he didn’t want the guy to get the wrong idea. If they ended up at Cas’ house completely alone for the weekend there was no ‘just friends’ business going on with all that tension between them. Or at least Dean thought it was tension…maybe he was just making the poor kid uncomfortable.

Wow, Cas was not uncomfortable, definitely not in any way uncomfortable with the situation at hand, if anything Dean could’ve sworn that he moved closer, resting a hand on Dean’s thigh cautiously. “You sure uh- you don’t wanna be friends first, get to know me?” God, as much as Castiel hadn’t planned to rush into this Dean was certainly very tempting, just a single movement away from setting the whole thing off into a frantic search for friction and arousal. It was quickly becoming apparent that Dean wasn’t in the mood for stepping around the issue at hand.

Dean further affirmed the other boy’s statement by leaning in to whisper in his ear, letting teeth graze over Cas’ earlobe gently and listening to the way his breathing hitched slightly. “I’ve been fantasizing about that gorgeous cock of yours in my ass for three years now, Novak. I’d rather get to know what I’ve been dreaming about.” Castiel visibly shivered at Dean’s statement, feeling blood flow directly down south. The fact that the guy had wanted him for so long got his erection twitching to life, especially if Dean really wanted to be fucked by him.

“Dean, uh…what about Aaron- are you guys...?” Cas hesitated, neglecting to think about the time between the cafeteria incident and the current events until now. He certainly didn’t want to fuck up someone else’s life with his own selfish desires, even if Dean was offering. The other boy just chuckled in response as he sucked at Castiel’s neck gently, pulling away to speak shortly after. Cas sincerely hoped that Dean wasn’t going to try and dismiss his question, biting his lip while the other boy’s hands seemed to travel lower and lower. “Aaron? He was just my gay thing. We’re friends now.” Dean went back to pressing kisses to Cas’ neck.

Cas sincerely hoped that no one was still lurking around to watch them. “Okay- uh…could we go somewhere more private to do this?” He sounded slightly uncomfortable with the current situation as he spoke, but his actions said otherwise, a moan slipping from his mouth as he leaned closer to Dean. Damn, that boy was distracting when he used his mouth the right way, and he showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. “Seriously, Dean, I’m not fucking you on this bench when my bed is a three minute walk away.”

Dean freaking giggled against the other boy’s neck, pulling away reluctantly and looking up at Castiel with a smile on his face as well as some expert puppy dog eyes. His hand, however, stayed exactly where he wanted it, inching precariously close to the very noticeable erection in Cas’ pants. “Are you saying that if you lived farther away you’d fuck me on the bench?” Castiel took to hiding his face in his hands yet again, leaning against the back of the bench while Dean pressed a trail of soft kisses along his jawline that sent a warm fuzzy feeling through him. “I would not fuck you for the first time on a public bench, Dean.”

Dean pouted, leaning against Castiel in a way that just screamed sex. If anyone could do that it was Dean Winchester. “Would you fuck me for the second time on a public bench?” Cas rolled his eyes as Dean finally stood up from his seat, pulling the other boy up with him in an effort to make it to somewhere private within the shortest amount of time possible. He wasn’t even kidding about that public bench, he would’ve been on that boy within the first five seconds if he hadn’t been prevented from doing so.

“If it makes you happy, I’d probably fuck you on a public bench if you really wanted me to.” Cas sighed and trailed behind Dean, watching the boy in front of him make his way to the sidewalk and wait for Castiel’s instruction. God, he was adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time when he did that, waiting for Cas’ orders like he needed them to survive. They then walked beside each other down the street on which the previously mentioned bed resided, inside of Cas’ house of course.

Dean walked a bit faster than what a normal human would in normal circumstances, but considering that he was neither of those things his speedy pace was more than justified. “I’m holding you to that, Cas, public bench sex.” He chuckled, not even sure if he himself was being serious at that point, but hell, with the kinky shit he seemed to be into it wasn’t too much of a stretch. Dean was full of surprises ever since the whole ‘inadvertently coming out as bisexual to the whole school’ thing went down. “Now where’s your house, Cas? You keep this up too much longer and I’m gonna have to rub one out in the street. I’ll have a public indecency charge and it’ll be all your fault.”

Cas chuckled and looked both ways before crossing to the other side of the street, rolling his eyes at how needy and bratty Dean could be. He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t extremely into that. “Uhuh, and that public bench sex, on school property I might add, wouldn’t get you in trouble?” Cas smirked, walking towards the steps of his house with Dean close behind. Dean crossed his arms with a stubborn look on his face at the statement, watching Castiel intently as he unlocked the door and stepped inside

Staying angry at the other boy wasn’t easy once they were alone and inside, his features softening considerably when the door shut behind them and his hands reaching out to pull Cas closer. It didn’t take much for Castiel to turn around and slam Dean against the door they had just entered through, a smile on his face as their lips smashed together unceremoniously. Granted, Cas was slightly more inexperienced than Dean but he made up for that in force, the way he pinned the other boy to the door with his own strength making Dean moan against his lips as they both kicked their shoes off frantically.

Castiel enjoyed the other boy’s complete compliancy a little too much, caught off guard by his own erection brushing against Dean’s thigh incessantly as they rocked together in rhythm but enjoying the sensation all the same. Dean’s hands travelled fast and seemingly undetected until finally making contact with Cas’ upper back as his arms snaked their way around the other boy and held tight. There was some sort of security in the way they held onto each other, but neither took the time to mention it as Cas lifted Dean into his arms with some impressive strength, letting the other boy’s legs wrap around his waist.  
Considering their similar stature, Castiel somewhat stumbled to their destination with the added weight of Dean holding onto him, but once they finally made it to his room he easily found his way to the bed, tumbling onto it with Dean straddling him. Cas’ tongue had long since invited itself into the other boy’s mouth, but now they had really started going at it, obnoxious sucky smooch noises and all while the two familiarized themselves with each other’s mouths. Even though they were still fully clothed, Dean’s hips rolled eagerly, searching for friction that Castiel provided generously.

Despite Dean’s original plea that everything needed to go fast, they were actually taking a generous amount of time, their shirts finally coming off around the five minute mark. Dean’s shorts were the next to go, slipping off easily before getting kicked onto the floor next to the previous articles of clothing. Once Castiel’s jeans had joined the pile on the floor as well, Dean’s pace quickly became somewhat frantic, a rhythm that had the headboard of Cas’ bed hitting the wall on every forward thrust of his hips.

They were both reluctant to break the fantastic kiss they had going, but they also both wanted things to progress, which would never happen if they stayed joined at the mouth. “Cas, do you uh- have any lube?” Dean’s speech was a bit breathy, and he slowed his pace after he pulled away, not letting himself get too close the edge too soon- they hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. Castiel leaned over slightly to reach the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out a supposedly secret bottle of lube that was kept there.

Dean chuckled and thanked the powers that be that Cas had lube as he stripped himself of his substantially tight boxer-briefs, letting Castiel finally get a good look at what the guy had going on. Without a second thought Cas’ hands found their way to Dean’s ass, leaving Cas to marvel at how amazing it really was. Dean smiled at the other boy’s face of what looked like amazement, biting his lip at the extremely pleasant feeling of hands against his own sensitive bare skin. “You really like my ass, huh?” He smirked, pushing into the other boy’s touch with borderline malicious intent. “Why don’t you grab the lube and open it up for me, get me ready for your cock?”

Cas took a shaky breath and nearly moaned while he grabbed the bottle that he had left on his bedside table, finding Dean’s tone as well as his suggestion just a little too alluring as he opened the container with a pop. “You really just want to kill me, don’t you? Don’t you know how fucking hot you are?” He thoroughly coated two of his fingers with the slippery substance, looking at the other boy like he had been personally offended by him while he moved the fingers to tease around Dean’s entrance.

Dean could’ve came right on the spot from Cas’ words if you asked him to, in fact he was extremely interested in trying that out. There was something about the way that certain words fell out that was undeniably arousing, especially when paired with the deep, low tones that Castiel’s voice was capable of reaching. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me, Cas. Tell me while you finger me open.” His breathing hitched when one of the other boy’s fingers finally breached the tight ring of muscle, closing his eyes and taking in the sensation while the other boy spoke.

Cas’ voice came out almost in a whisper, as if his words were just too filthy for anyone else to hear but Dean. He could tell just how much the other boy was enjoying himself, and he knew that it wouldn’t take long to get him prepped and ready with how eager and relaxed he already was. “I’m going to work you open gently, get up to at least three fingers, and then I’m going to sit you down on my cock and let you ride me nice and long and hard while I fuck up into you until you can’t hold back anymore. How’s that sound, baby?” Cas carefully and effortlessly worked a second finger in next to the first, watching as Dean squirmed and whined for more.

Dean, on the other hand, pushed back against the intruding fingers with desperation, savoring each and every one of Castiel’s dirty words. The pet name was what really got him riled up, letting him get off on just how much both of them wanted what was happening. “Cas- please, hurry up. I want more.” When another finger worked its way in with no objection, Dean found himself leaning against the other boy to keep himself grounded, relishing in the way that Castiel’s other hand took to holding him close. Once the three fingers were fully seated, Cas went in for a brief kiss, taking a few moments to thrust the fingers in and out smoothly and willingly accept the other boy’s moans into his own mouth.

Cas finally pulled the fingers out a minute or two later, separating their lips yet again to hear Dean’s absolutely gorgeous noises of pleasure and whimpers for more when Castiel’s boxers came off and a hard, heavy cock pressed against his hole. He did make sure to add some more lube to the equation, recognizing it as a very important part of how nice the process would feel for Dean. After that Dean was determined, reaching behind himself to guide Cas’ length to his entrance before sinking down onto it slowly. And damn, did it feel like heaven. Castiel had quite a sizeable dick for an 18 year old, but Dean was all over it, moaning like he needed it when he finally sat all the way down on it.

There was a tight grip on Dean’s hips almost immediately when he started moving even the slightest, an obvious cue that signaled how close Cas already was to coming. Personally the other boy thought it was embarrassing, but Dean wasn’t too far off himself from the time they had started, so he wasn’t at all offended, mostly flattered and relieved that he wasn’t going to leave Castiel hanging if he only managed to hold on to his own composure for a minute or two. “Jesus- you feel so good Cas, so fucking big.” Dean groaned out his praise, lifting himself slowly before slamming back down onto the huge cock beneath him with a downright sinful moan.

“Shit- Dean, if you keep doing that this is not-“ Instead of letting Cas complete his thought, Dean did exactly what he had said not to, taking pride in the glorious moan that poured from his mouth at the pleasure just so near orgasm that it hurt. He didn’t even try to suppress the compulsion to start jerking himself off while he moved, listening to Cas’ helpless whimpers of pleasure as the boy finally gave in and began thrusting upward in earnest. They were both chasing the edge of an orgasm at the same time, and Cas went over first, his fingers gripping tight enough to leave marks on Dean’s sides.

Dean did the same not even ten seconds later, spilling over his own hand and onto Cas’ stomach with an almost victorious moan as he felt himself tighten around Castiel’s cock sporadically, coming down from the high fully sated and considerably tired from his actions but not moving a muscle. The clenching around Cas’ length managed to get a few more noises of approval out, the sound of heavy breathing and the smell of sex filling the room. It was too good to move just yet. “You’re amazing, Cas.” Dean chuckled half-heartedly, still savoring the feeling of fullness that the other boy’s cock was giving him.

Cas couldn’t help but chuckle back, brushing a hand through Dean’s hair with a smile on his face. “So am I your gay thing now, Dean?” He let out a sigh, his eyes trailing over the beautiful guy sitting literally right on top of him.

Dean leaned down to give Cas a big, sloppy, passionate kiss, attempting to show the guy just how great and hot and freaking amazing in bed he was. “Definitely, though I’d prefer to call you _boyfriend_.” He smiled, ravishing the other boy’s lips again. He was certainly glad that Castiel Novak was his gay thing, his super, ultra, mega gay thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, my friend ;)


End file.
